1. Technical Field
This device relates to gear transmissions that can reduce or multiply the output speed from a given power source to provide useful control and output by the variation of relative gear ratios in a variety of applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type are reflected by any number of gear and non-gear transmissions well known in the prior art and are for the most part fairly complicated such as is found in vehicle use.
Other gear transmitting devices can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,596 and 4,261,225.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,596 a gain power transmitting device is disclosed that utilizes a pair of gears controlled within and driven by an internal gear. The pair of gears in turn drive secondary gears engaging a pinion gear and a connected output shaft and pulley.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,225 a step down device for a plurality of extrusion screws is shown wherein the applied torque of a first extrusion screw is split between the main shaft and two satellite shafts which in turn drives a second parallel extrusion screw as used in the plastic resin injection industry.